You promised to stay with me
by Nicola Robins
Summary: Ruffy hat sich in Robin verliebt, glaubt aber, dass sie diese gefühle nicht erwiedert. Was da ein Lagerfeuer, wo nur die 2 wach sind, alles ausrichten kann...


You promised to stay with me - A Ruffy and Robin Lovestory

You promised to stay with me - A Ruffy and Robin Lovestory

**Akt 1:**

Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, als die Flying Lamb am Ufer der unbewohnten Insel anlegte. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Ablauf. Erst am späten Nachmittag, als die Sonne bereits rötlich leuchtete und fast den Horizont berührte, fand sich die gesamte Bande wieder am Schiff zusammen. Am Strand entfachten sie ein Feuer, legten gefällte Baumstämme als Sitzbänke drumherum und Sanji fing an, das Abendessen zu kochen. Die Anderen gingen einfach ihren Beschäftigungen nach, die sie gerade hatten.

Ruffy, der nichts zu tun hatte, blickte rüber zu Robin, welche, wie fast immer, ein Buch las. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, was sie, wie Ruffy fand, geheimnisvoller erscheinen ließ. Im Grunde waren ihre Augen auch so wunderschön, genau wie ihr blau-schwarzes Haar; das war auch sehr hübsch. Besonders, wenn es im Wind wehte, sah Robin einfach nur... Halt! Was dachte er da überhaupt? Er, Ruffy, der Käpt´n, über Nico Robin, ein Mitglied seiner Crew? Schnell wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und tat, als würde er sich immens für einen Stein interessieren.

Er blickte rüber zu ihr. Die ganze Zeit schon. Das machte Robin ein wenig nervös und so konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß konzentrieren. Bereits zum dritten Mal las sie ein und denselben Satz, aber die Worte machten einfach keinen Sinn mehr, wo doch Ruffy sie ansah. Er hatte ihr nie wirkliches Beachten geschenkt; zumindest nicht mehr als den Anderen auch. Er war nichts weiter als ein guter Freund und ihr Käpt´n und doch seine Augen. Seine dunklen Augen. Sie hatten immer dieses abenteuerliche Leuchten, wenn er auf's Meer sah und wenn sich dann dabei sein schwarzes Haar im Wind bewegte, erinnerte er sie immer an ein kleines und süßes Kind. Aber am schönsten an diesem Jungen war doch sein Lächeln, dass... Nein! So konnte sie doch nicht über ihren Kapitän denken! Was machte sie da bloß? Sie blickte zu ihm, doch inzwischen widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz einem Stein.

Das Abendessen verlief ganz normal. Ruffy stopfte so viel in sich hinein, wie er nur konnte und die Anderen erlaubten. Sanji und Lysopp beschwerten sich lauthals darüber. Zwei, drei Stunden später lagen alle rundherum ums Feuer und schliefen – zumindest fast alle. Robin war noch immer wach, saß auf einem der Baumstämme und las noch immer in ihrem Buch. Plötzlich setze sich jemand neben sie, doch als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie lediglich Ruffy.

„Warum bist du noch wach, Robin?", fragte er ohne sie anzusehen. Sein Blick ging ins Feuer hinein. „Weil ich nicht müde bin.", antwortete sie, „und wieso schläfst du nicht mehr?" „Weil ich aufgewacht bin..." „Soweit war ich auch schon mit meinen Überlegungen.", entgegnete sie sarkastisch. „...und ich dann dich noch lesen gesehen habe.", beendete er seine Antwort. Es war keine normale Art, wie er mit ihr sprach. Nicht so fröhlich und sorglos wie sonst immer. Es war eher freudlos, fast schon ernst. „Ist...alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Robin und sah nun doch zu Ruffy. Dieser nickte kaum merklich. „Und warum siehst du mich nicht an und sagst es direkt zu mir?" Was sagte sie da? Begriff sie denn nicht, dass er sie einfach nicht ansehen konnte, ohne seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben? Schon seit einigen Tagen ist im bewusst geworden, dass er sie liebte, doch sie würde diese Liebe gewiss nicht erwiedern. Sie war zu schön, zu klug, um sich mit einem einfachen ‚Gummi-heini' wie ihm abzugeben. Trotzdessen musster er sie einfach ansehen. Es war fast schon eine Qual für ihn, sie nicht anzusehen. Kaum hatte er sich ihr zugewandt, versank er sofort in den blauen, vom Feuer erleuchteten Augen. Ohne, dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst war, kam er ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Nein! Was tat er da gerade? Er wollte sich von ihr abwenden, weggehen. Die Flucht ergreifen. Doch als er ihr nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt war und sie auch noch ihre Augen schloss, vergaß er die Welt um ihn herum, fast schon sogar sich selbst. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und schon lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchströmte seinen gesamten Körper und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schloss er seine Arme um diese schwarze Schönheit. Nie, nie wieder wollte er sie loslassen, sie freilassen, denn sicherlich würde sie dann fortgehen und ihn einfach allein zurück lassen.


End file.
